


Echoes And Moments

by delmcatee



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: A surprise visit from Ahsoka Tano at Cassian's last moments. A birthday gift for FiKate.





	Echoes And Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



Cassian closed his eyes as the Death Star’s laser fired into the planet. A futile gesture he knew, but one he couldn’t help. It was all over now, they’d done all the could and, in this last moment, feeling Jyn’s hand in his was all he could ask for. A ghost of a thought wondered if they’d succeeded, if there’d been a point to their sacrifice, but he let it go to focus on Jyn’s hand.

“Cassian.” 

A voice, as if through water called him but he ignored it.

“Cassian.” A touch this time and he couldn’t help but open his eyes. He was no longer on Scarif but a place cast in darkness and bright white lines. Inexplicably, Ahsoka was there, though much older than last he saw her. She smiled at his expression and stood.

“Hello old friend,” she said and offered a hand to help him up, her white cloak flaring at the motion.

“What? Where are we?”

“Between moments. We only have a short time before I must send you back, but I wanted to show you what happened after.”

“Is this the Force?”

She laughs. “No, though close. This is an old Jedi temple. Here one can see into the past or future, but only see I am afraid. I cannot save you.”

He could hear the sorrow in her voice but didn’t know what to say. Accepting her hand, he stood. “Was it worth it then?”

Another smile, this one more somber, before she gestured to a path. “Only you can answer that for yourself, but I can show you what your actions, and that of your friends accomplished. Do not leave my side and remember, we only have a few moments here.”

They walked then, footsteps echoing oddly, and Cassian saved his questions, taking in all be saw as if this were a mission to review later. She took him to windows floating in air and showed him a team of rebel technicians (one with a blaze of white and purple hair who Cassian thought he might have recognized) desperately looking over the schematics of the Death Star. 

Another, several squads of rebel fighters attacking the Death Star and one x-wing’s desperate shot that ended the galactic menace.

Another window showed him the Rebellion on the run, pushed back to a frozen world. A squad of airships calling themselves Rogue squadron delaying an Imperial assault so that the base could be evacuated.

Yet another, a last desperate attack on a new Death Star and it’s destruction, and with it both the Emperor and the Empire.

Another window showed the first session of a restored Senate and the routing of the remaining Imperial forces.

Finally, they returned to the window with the beach of Scarif and within he could see the blinding flash of the Death Star’s laser and the two silhouettes on the beach leaning into each other.

“Thank you, Ahsoka. It was worth it.”

Impulsively hugging Cassian. “Your actions echo through the galaxy still. You and your friends will not be forgotten.”

Cassian faded back to his time as her words ended and she turned to go. This temple was a strange find, and while it had some aspects of the Lothal temple, it held no clues for her quest for Ezra. Still, she was glad she found it and was able to see Cassian once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Fi and I both play in an online community, she Cassian and I, Ahsoka. We've long had Cassian and Ahsoka know of each other and have limited contact that's growing, and I couldn't ask for a greater writer to explore the early days of Rebel Intelligence with.


End file.
